Haircut
by XxBandersnatchxX
Summary: Vincent/Leo lime -ONESHOT-


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, woo! PLease tell me what you think in a review or private message! WARNING; contains yaoi (boy/boy) Don't like don't read. DISCLAIMER I do not own Pandora Hearts DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p>Leo cringed as he felt his protection from the world slowly slipping away. He kept his eyes shut; preparing himself to, once again, see clearly. Over and over again the smooth side of the scissor<p>

"My Lord-."

Eyes still shut, Leo shook his head back and forth, "don't call me that. I'm just...Leo." He interrupted.

"Ah, but you are so much more than 'Leo'. You are the host of Glen, the contractor of Jabberwocky, and the leader of the Baskerville's. 'Leo' was an orphaned child and a servant to an unworthy master." Suddenly, Vincent found himself pinned to the wall, scissor blades sharp against his throat. He chuckled.

"Don't speak of Master Elliot with disgrace!" He screamed, tears brimmed his finally open black and gold eyes.

Hands shaking, the scissors clanked to the floor and Leo buried his face in Vincent's jacket. Vincent's lips curled the slightest while violent sobs racked his master's small body. He placed one hand on Leo's back and the other on the small of his back, pulling him closer.

"L-let go..." Leo whispered between chokes and sobs, but Vincent kept a firm hold against the now struggling teen. The blonde male pulled away slightly to look at the other. "Look at me, master," Vincent commanded in a husky purr, though said person kept his eyes down. Vincent sighed. "Very well, then." He leaned down and pressed his lips forcefully to Leo's. Hearing Leo gasp, he pulled away. As he had wanted, black and gold eyes stared up at his miss matched eyes. He covered his mouth with a gloved fist.

"Hmm, a beautiful color, your eyes." Those words sent memories flooding back into the other's mind. Fresh tears escaped the wide eyes.

Holding onto the dark haired teen's shoulders, Vincent turned to switch their positions, Leo now against the wall. "Vincent...? I-" Said person silenced him with a seducing kiss. The brunette opened his mouth to protest, accidentally deepening Vincent's game by 'allowing' him access.

Slowly, Leo's eyes closed while his tongue swirled around his servants'. Vincent playfully sucked the air from Leo's mouth, making him gasp for air. With one last lip lock, the heterochromic blonde pulled away, put the scissors into his coat pocket, and started towards the door without a word. Just as Vincent turned the knob; Leo spoke up. "Wait, Vincent..."

Smirking, he turned so his red eye was visible, "hm?"

"Come t-to my room, at dusk..." His face grew hot.

"Of course, My Lord."

Vincent sat on the edge of the bed where his master lay, face hidden in a pillow and fists clutching to now shorter hair.

"What is it, Leo?" Vincent stared at his nails in boredom.

"I don't like this room," Leo complained and sat up, "these walls, their too...red. And its to brightly lit." He squinted in annoyance at the crystal chandelier above the bed.

"Perhaps, this will help?" He flicked off the light, struck a match, and lit a candle. The bloody colored walls seemed to sink to charcoal. Nodding once, Leo pulled his legs too his chest and rested his chin on his knee.

Vincent stepped closer.

Still sitting, Leo covered his ears; silent conversations pounded his mind.

Another step forward. "Was it that dream again?" The dark haired male clutched his chest, amazed at how much simple words caused him pain. It was true, though. He had been dreaming about painful scenes. "H-how did you…?

"You scream in your sleep," Vincent was now crouched on the bed in front of the reincarnation.

"I want to be alone now, leave." Leo ordered, but the other ignored him.

The blonde man moved so he was face to face with his master. Leo's brows knit together. "I order you to l-" he stopped talking as he felt Vincent's tongue run over the shell of his ear slowly and possessively.

Shakily, Leo wrapped his arms around the others' neck while his mouth slid to Leo's collar bone. The blonde pushed Leo's legs apart to press his chest to his masters', also allowing himself more room.

Vincent licked and nipped at the soft skin before biting down hard, earning a moan from the brunette, his hands moved to untie the ribbon around Leo's collar.

Feeling the pain ease from his mind, Leo decided to accept the situation. He shrugged off the black jacket and shirt that Vincent had quickly undone. Soon, both were shirtless. Their tongues danced along each other and battled for dominance, which Vincent quickly gained.

Vincent slammed Leo down against the mattress and bucked his hips against Leo's. Both moaned rather loudly when their clothed erections rubbed together.

Their lips met in a sloppy kiss, which Vincent broke with an unnecessary _'pop'_. He took Leo's right hand in his own, kissing the small wrist, before pulling the white glove off with his teeth; doing the same to the left. Hurriedly, he tossed his own gloves over his shoulder. He then proceeded to kiss down his masters' stomach, he stopped at the hem of Leo's pants, unbuttoning and taking them off in one fluent movement.

Leo looked curiously down at Vincent while the elder ran his fingers under Leo's undergarment's elastic waist band, sending shivers down his spine, before ripping them away, too.

Leo hissed as the cold air hit his sensitive skin. Vincent studied the brunette's anatomy before ghosting his hand over the hardened length, making Leo whimper for more.

Quickly, Vincent took his master's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue and bobbed his head, holding Leo's hips to avoid choking himself, while the dark haired teen knotted his fingers into the mess of blonde locks.

"V-vincent…I'm…g-gonna—AAH!" Leo didn't have the chance to finish before he reached his climax, the murky substance leaked down Vincent's throat.

The brunette stole a kiss before clumsily undoing the button and zipper of the others' pants, who helped strip them completely.

Vincent gasped and flooded with pleasure as his masters' knee came up between his legs and moved against his groin. Leo felt hard again as Vincent moaned his name with ecstasy.

The teen trailed his fingers up the others' legs and slowly discarded the final piece of clothing, leaving them both exposed; they're bodies hot with sweat and bliss.

Growing eager, Vincent shoved three fingers into the brunette's mouth, meanwhile grinding his body against his lovers. Knowing what to do, Leo sucked the fingers until they were thickly coated with saliva.

The blonde sat up on his knees and pulled Leo closer too him, allowing Leo's legs to wrap around his waist.

Not bothering to ask for comfirmation, the Nightray-Baskerville pressed a finger into Leo's opening.

Biting his lip, Leo relaxed as much as possible to loosen his muscle and get use to the awkwardness.

Feeling the tight walls loosen around his finger, Vincent slowly and painfully pushed one other in and started to move them. Leo called out Vincent's name, coated thickly in pleasure and pain. The blonde lifted Leo's leg and licked the sensitive skin on his thigh, distracting him, before adding the third and final finger.

Leo gritted his teeth and clung to the sheets under him while Vincent's fingers searched for his hot spot. They barely brushed the bundle of nerves, and Leo screamed; mind fogged and dulled by pleasure.

Smiling, the heterochromic eyes above Leo narrowed seductively. The owned of those eyes, barely visible in the dimly lit room, slipped his fingers out and pressed his painfully hard cock against Leo's opening and forcefully pushed in.

Vincent's thrusts were torturing slow, which irritated Leo. The younger male bucked downward, matching Vincent's push; causing him to slam full force against his prostate. Simultaneously, the two males cried out each others name. Unable to return to a slow pace, Vincent pounded against Leo's prostate., hitting it spot on with each thrust. Gold light flickered in front of Leo's black eyes; he was unsure if what he was seeing was Glen's soul, or if the violent blows to his sensitive bundle of nerves had made him see stars.

"Aaah~ha! Vincent!" With one last buck,; said person groaned and released his hot seed.

The blonde stole a passionate kiss before collapsing next to his lover. The black-gold eyes were have lidded and glazed; making Vincent quite proud he could pleasure the teen to that extent.

Having pulled himself together, the older male swung his legs off the bed and dressed himself. He gazed down at the still panting Baskerville; gold swirled-black eyes studied him.

Vincent caressed the teens face with a soft white glove. "Mm, such a beautiful doll," in a natural manor, Vincent pulled out his scissors, that had remained in his pocket from earlier, and snipped away a long strand of hair from the boy's face.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd I do? Please let me know!<strong>

**~BrokenDoll**


End file.
